Drift
by AirElemental101
Summary: Since the final battle, Harry had been having problems sleeping at night. He woke feeling as if he had been gripping onto something all night... Then he found out what- his soul. And why was it dressed in traditional japanese clothes? Bleach HP crossover


Disclaimer: What's the point in this? I'd be making money off this stuff if I owned it, none of this volunteer crap…

**Drift**

**Chapter 1**

'Well now, this is a bit awkward…'

Harry Potter stared as he hovered invisible over the bed, looking down at its occupant. That situation would have been strange anyway, even for a wizard. But this was especially strange, due to the fact that the occupant of the bed… was himself.

You see, since the final battle at Hogwarts, Harry had been having these odd dreams at night. No, he no longer had the visions, and even his nightmares were alleviated considerably. But for many nights after the battle he would continually wake up exhausted, as if he had been fighting to hold on to something all night long. Then about a month and a half after it had begun, he 'woke up' to realize exactly what his body had been trying to 'hold on' to.

His soul.

Apparently at night his soul had developed this habit of trying to escape, as if whatever was supposed to be holding it in place had disappeared. He had spent several nights without rest before finally going in to St. Mungo's to try and get it treated.

When Voldemort had finally been defeated Harry had thought all the weird things that only seemed to happen to him would stop too.

But apparently being Fate's bitch was a lifetime job.

The only cases even remotely similar to his were ones involving astro-projection. But in all those cases the souls of the people involved reported being bound to their body by a chain that connected from the chest of their soul to the chest of the body.

And none of them reported having their soul be re-dressed in some sort of black, loose fitting Asian garb.

He had only caught a glimpse of himself in it before because he had come to quick enough to some how force himself back into his body before he floated off too far, but he could definitely tell it was some sort outfit from an eastern culture, perhaps Japanese…

Thus why he had decided to take a trip to Japan to consult with some medi-wizards in that area. Currently he was staying in a hotel in a town called Karakura…

Coincidence or Hitsuzen… Harry would never know…

Damn Fate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what exactly are we going after again? Is it a Hollow, a Plus or what?"

"I don't know… I told you, its reiatsu is strong, but the exact nature of the signal is fluctuating… we're here. It's in the room on the third floor, four from the right."

Kurosaki Ichigo, official substitute shinigami, and Kuchiki Rukia of Squad 13 lept to the window and climbed through to take a look… and saw nothing.

"Dammit! I'm never going to get a good night's sleep!" yelled Ichigo.

"I completely sympathize… but may I ask why you're in my room?"

Ichigo and Rukia jumped at the voice and stared up… to see…

"A shinigami? You drug me out of bed to hunt down a shinigami?!"

"No! The signal doesn't look as a shinigami's should!"

"Then explain why the hell he's dressed like one!"

It was as the two new strangers were shouting at each other that Harry noticed that indeed, they were dressed the same as him. Did that mean…?

"Hey! You mean you two are souls as well?"

"Of course! What squad are you with?"

"Umm… squad? What squad?" asked Harry.

"Which squad of the Gotei 13?" asked Rukia.

"What is the Gotei 13?" asked Harry.

Rukia and Ichigo stopped. They guy looked like a shinigami, but he didn't know what the Gotei 13 were? And now that they looked a little closer, they noticed he didn't even have a zanpakutou.

"What's your name?" asked Rukia.

Finally, a question he could answer… "Harry Potter, and you two?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Harry nodded then it dawned on him…

"Hey! How do you guys stay down there?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"As in how can you guys stand on the floor? I always just wake up floating away…"

Rukia blinked. The guy didn't even know how to use his reiatsu to pull himself towards the ground…?

"Ehh… just… I don't know… pull yourself down," answered Ichigo vaguely.

"Use your spirit power—your will power—and mentally force yourself towards the ground," explained Rukia.

Harry closed his eyes and focused his entire mind to the task. After a moment he felt himself begin to fall slowly towards the ground. As he felt his feet make contact he opened his eyes again and looked around. He was standing.

Harry sighed in relief. He had never managed to float that far from his body before waking up, so he had been quite worried about how he was going to manage to get back down to it.

"Thanks, I owe you one. I have an appointment tomorrow about all this weird out of body stuff that's been happening to me lately, and I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to make it down to my body this time…"

"Wait… your body?" asked Rukia, looking over to the bed. Sure enough, lying on the bed was a body identical to the soul standing in front of her… so that meant…

"You're still alive?!"

"Yeah… that's why this whole situation is so strange…"

"No kidding… and its such a pain in the ass when people think your dying and try and 'revive' your body while you're out…" said Ichigo.

Harry blinked, "You mean… you're alive too?"

"Yup, but she's dead," said Ichigo, pointing at Rukia.

Rukia kicked Ichigo in the gut, "Don't be so rude! And don't point!"

"So, why are you two here?" asked Harry

Rukia stood surveying the boy for a moment. It was obvious he knew nothing about Soul Society and shinigami, so how was it the boy _looked_ like one? Granted he had no zanpakutou, but what happened to his chain of fate? Even if it had been cut at some point he should have just died and become a Plus… _what was he?_

"Yo Rukia… I know we're supposed to keep all this secret and all, but I think this might be an exception…"

"I agree."

_30 minutes later_

"So you two are shinigami aka 'Death gods' who go around and purify corrupted human souls called Hollows and help normal souls pass on to the afterlife which is called Soul Society, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you do this by means of those swords you two carry."

"Correct."

"And shinigami are part of a military group known as the Gotei 13 which helps police souls in the afterlife and with the movement of souls to and from the earth."

A nod.

"And apparently I am one of these shinigami."

"We don't know that for sure, but by all appearances, yes."

A pause.

"I understand and am willing to accept all of that other than the part of me actually _being_ a shingami."

"HA! See Ichigo! You're just a moron! Any normal human can understand all that, especially with the help of wonderful pictures! Right, Potter-kun?"

"Err—"

"See! He's speechless!"

"That's because he doesn't know which to insult first—your drawings or the fact that you actually think they're any good."

CRASH!!!

"Bloody hell, you two! Don't wreck my damn room! And you might wake some one up!"

"My apologizes," said Rukia with a bow, while Ichigo continued to lay on the floor on top of the chair he had landed on when Rukia punched him.

"I can fix it later, but we really should keep it down. The others might not be able to hear us speak, but they can hear furniture breaking," said Harry.

"So why don't you believe that you're a death god? The fact I am proves that you can be one and still be alive," said Ichigo.

"But Ichigo, your situation is an exception. I gave you my shinigami powers at the beginning—"

"But Zangetsu told me that I had my own shinigami powers to begin with, you just happened to unlock them and add yours to the mix," said Ichigo. "So if _I_ had inborn shinigami powers, its possible others do as well."

"But it would still be exceedingly rare…" protested Rukia.

"Which I suppose _would_ be right up my alley then…" grumbled Harry grudgingly. The more they talked about it, the more he had this really bad feeling they were right…

"You said you had an appointment tomorrow with someone to discuss all this. Who are you going to see?" asked Rukia.

"Umm… well, the people I initially contacted recommended an 'Urahara Kisuke' and gave me his address…"

"Ahh… so you're going to go and see that idiot, Geta-boushi?"

"Eh?"

"Ignore Ichigo," said Rukia. "I was going to suggest you go and see him myself. Those people you contacted must be very well advised in order to make such a recommendation right off the bat. Who was it?"

"Umm…," Harry faltered. Sure, they had told him their secret, but apparently he was involved in the secret now. There was, as of yet, no reason for him to give up his own secret world.

"Ah, leave him alone Rukia. He doesn't want to get his friends in trouble," said Ichigo, standing up. "And I'm sure he'd like to at least try and get some sleep tonight. What time are you going to meet him tomorrow?"

"Around 4:00 is when my appointment is."

"Alright, we'll go in with you after school. We'll meet you in the lobby of the hotel at 3:30 tomorrow and show you the way to the store," said Ichigo, turning to leave.

"Hey! Speaking of which—how old are you guys?"

"Fifteen."

"Too old for you."

Harry blinked. That guy was…???

"_You're_ fifteen?"

"Yeah? What about it? How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

A pause.

"Damn, you're short," said Rukia.

"You're not in a position to call someone else short, pint size!" yelled Ichigo, giving her a whack upside the head. As she began to curse in Ichigo's direction he turned and leapt onto the window sill before turning slightly and waving. "Well, see ya!" And with that he jumped out the window.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Rukia as she followed.

Harry sighed as he carefully walked back over to his body lying on the bed. Slowly he pulled himself up over his body and forced himself back in as he had done before.

Finally reinstated, he rolled over and closed his eyes, thinking of everything the two had told him that night.

Damn. So much for a quiet life.

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this and my other HP/Bleach fic I'm starting, 'Deathly Hollows'. Thanks**


End file.
